My beautiful target
by MusicalMusa
Summary: Which one: Magic or Love? When Riven feels that bow of love, or bow of liking someone as he wants to call it, will he be able to tell her how he feels? Or use something to aid his problem?
1. Love potion!

**We had this 2 hour break and my friend introduced me to this song, I totally loved it and thought 'hey, why not make a fic?' xD This'll be a short, yet sweet, fic. Hope ya'll like it! :) I'm doing the last chapter on Animal mixer but I don't know when I'll be able to upload since I have a ton of projects to do. I'll probably finish it up on sunday? Or monday, we don't have classes on monday so yay :) Again, back to the fic. ENJOY! R&R**

* * *

Chapter 1: Love potion?!

Musa. Melody. Musa Melody. Princess of the Harmonic realm. The fairy of Music and a proud member of the Winx Club.

Long pigtailed midnight blue hair, small azure eyes, milky soft white skin, luscious pink lips, and a fine ass body.

"I think I like her."

Mouths hung open and eyes widely popped out, each of my friends stared at me like I've killed someone important. But hey, it's not everyday the astonishing Riven declares that he's _liking_ a girl. A fairy to be in fact.

"Are you serious?" Nabu, the one who look the most befuddled, had dropped his staff as he heard those words that no one ever thought I would _seriously_ say.  
"You of all people should know what you're going against" Timmy's whole body shrugged at the thought of the girl, everyone actually knew what kind of girl Musa is. "Tecna told me that no guy has ever succeeded.."  
"I know that" I scoffed and turned, with my purple phanto blade at my right I clenched my left as the sheer sign of competition. "I was always there when we had missions or events with those pixies."

Every mission, every party, every event, and every place in magix the Specialists and I would always end up spending it with the Winx. No one would complain since my friends eventually fell in love with them, it was like faith forced everyone to be with each other.

"So you know what you have to do?" Brandon placed his hand on my shoulder and gave out a smile, the one he uses to make girls fall for him.  
"Yeah.." I sighed and glanced to my blade, it wasn't like I hated relationships. I was just never the one to be open with all those lovey dovey coochy stuff, they always made my blood boil.  
"I'll call Bloom" Sky got his phone out and started to dial his girlfriend's number.

_What the hell?_ Calling Bloom won't solve my dilema, it'd just make it worse. Besides, what the heck will talking to his girl do?

"Oh, shit" I pushed Brandon, who was standing next to Sky, and snatched the ringing phone.  
"What was that for?!" Sky grabbed his phone back and looked at the screen. _Safe. _The call disconnected.  
"I'm not going to tell her that I like her!" I sent out a glare that would make some of the freshmen heroes running back to their home realms.  
Sky raised an eyebrow and gave out a shifty smile, it was freaking annoying. "I was just going to ask Bloom if we could all meet up, it'll help you get to know her more."  
"He didn't say anything about confessing.." Helia snickered with has hand on his mouth. "Unless you want to do that"

I gritted my teeth and shoved Helia to the ground, Nabu and Brandon joined in on the laughter while I walked away from those so called friends of mine. Even nerdy Timmy had his joy, great, being laughed at by irritating guys who can't understand when their friend needs serious help.

"Musa will literally kill me, no guy has ever survive a confession without breaking a bone or two." I turned to my friends again with a sluggish body, they just had to bring my spirit down.  
"And to the fact that it's you that's going to confess to her" Nabu grinned as the rest of the guys continued their laughter.  
"Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes and and groaned.

Musa and I never got along that well, heck, we always end up fighting with every meeting.

There was this instance where the guys and I were in magix, looking around for some place to eat. We were hoping to try the new pizza place that said to be really cheap but really delicious, and it was in the center of magix.

Well, when we got to the pizza place the Winx just happened to be there, trying out the food as well. Brandon and Sky, as the kiss ups they are, said 'hi' to the little ladies. We ended up paying for the whole meal and everyone eventually paired up, again. So that left the loud mouth fairy of music and the great Rivenator.

_-Flashback-_

_"Can't you drink your cola without sucking the whole cup?" she grabbed my drink and opened the lid.  
"Can't you mind your own business?" I quickly took what was rightfully mine and eyed the center of the plastic.  
"It's empty!" she pointed at the cup.  
"And? Your point?" I continued with the my drink, I usually just nibble on the straw when I get bored. And boy was this day really boring.  
"Can't you be normal for once in your life?" she rolled her eyes and diverted her attention to the window.  
"At least I have a life, you just keep checking me out." I smirked and rested my hand on the head of the chair._

_Musa turned her head towards me with an icy glare, her nose scrunched up and her hands where clenched in a fist._

_"You little twat, who would want to check out an overly confident, dick headed, jackass like you?" she got up and slammed her hands on the table.  
"I see you do check me out, how can you say things like that about me without observing me" I, once again, played with my drinks._

_This seems to realy annoyer her more, well, it was a whole lot fun for me._

_-End of flashback-_

"How are you going to play this?" Timmy approached me with a little tickler in his hand.  
"Play?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, I don't play with these kinds of things.  
"Yes, play.." he adjusted his frames and flicked open the little tickler, page after page he scanned it. "You have been in 15 flings, 2 one night stands, 5 wing man duties, and 0 relationships."

The guys 'oohhh'-ed the area and I was left snorting at Timmy's records, so what if I haven't been in a relationship? All those love things are always a bother, you'll lose your social life when you partake in a comitment. She'll always text you, need you, call you, nag you, and most of all, control you. I really can't see myself being in a relationship, I'm too much to handle. Even for Musa.

"It'll be okay" Nabu rested his arm around my shoulder and gave me a thumbs up.  
"What do you mean?" I lazily looked at him and sighed, I really hate emotions. Especially love.  
"Between you and me.." he whispered. "I think you and Musa look good together."

I smiled and shook my head, dreaming about being with a girl like her is good and all but actually making an effort and humiliate myself is out of the question. I like her, a lot. But I just can't be that romantic Romeo type of guy, and she deserves someone like that.

"I can't man.." I removed his arm from my shoulder and walked away from him.

This whole love thing is hard and painful once you lose everything, I've seen the movies and the girls in the bar who drinks to forget. I don't want to be like them, losing a family is one thing but losing someone dear to you is something else.

"Let's see how much you like her" Helia walked beside me and took his notebook and pencil out.

I just continued with my walk and was now headed for the dorm, the other guys ran after us and was carefully waiting for Helia's words.

_Tch._ I scoffed and looked to my side, I wasn't sure how I'll even answer the guy.

"First question." he coughed and looked at me. "Why do you like her?"

_Why do you like her, Riven?_ I looked ahead and thought about it for a second, it never really came to me why I started to like her. It just sorta happened, probably a while back after the meeting we had in the pizza place.

"She has a nice smile, I guess" I pictured those pink lips curved up and a set of perfect white teeth appear.  
"Anything else?" Helia began to scribble down my words.  
"Err... She has nice laugh" I smiled and recalled the sound. "And the way she sings really catches you off guard, it's like a big explosion that'll seriously leave you wanting for more.."

Helia stopped on his path and I turned to him, he, and the other guys, were smiling at me with huge smugs on their faces.

"Wh-what?" I reached out for the handle of the dorm.  
"Nothing." he snickered and finished his writing. "Next question, when did you start having these feelings?"  
"A few months back, you remember our little pizza trip, right?" I pushed open the door and stepped in.

I rested myself on the couch while some of the guys went to their rooms, Helia, on the other hand, joined me on the couch and continued to write.

"Ah! So that was 3 or 4 months ago, okay" he scribbled something on the notebook and turned to me with his teeth flashing.  
"What?" I placed both my feet on the table in front of us.  
"Nothing, so, what do you feel when you see her?" Helia raised his eyebrow and was ready enough to write what I was going to say.

Timmy and Nabu loitered around the dorm as I began to think about it, now that he mentioned it there was always something going on inside my body when Musa's around.

"Sometimes my stomach feels queasy or there's this feeling like my guts were knotting up." I placed my hand on my stomach. "And there were times when my throat went dry, remember when she yelled at me and I didn't fight back?"  
"Of course, who wouldn't?" he laughed and wrote with a nodded head."Next question" he placed his notebook on the table. "How can you like her when all she ever did was yell and argue with you?"  
I smiled and sat back. "It's because she's tough chick, it's like she's saying she can handle a guy like me."

Helia nodded and turned to Nabu and Timmy, they were seated on the opposite side of us. They were nodding as well and there was this weird mischevious aura surrounding them, including Helia.

"Last one, Riven" Helia nodded at Nabu and he sent this annoying smile at me."Would you want to date Musa?" he asked with that high pitch tone in his throat.

_Would I?_ I'd be a lucky man to even get her to see me as a suitor, let alone be her friend.

"Y-yeah, course, but I don't think we'll work out." I shifted my view to the side and spread open my arms on the couch.  
"Why?" Timmy rested his head on his hand.  
"Because I'm me and she's her." I retorted and got up, this was getting on my nerves now.

I went to my room and left those 3 idiots in their own little world, I mean come on? Riven and Musa? Dating? No way, only a guy who can give her everything she wants can be with her. I'm just a hero in training, she can get some prince to sweep her off her feet and give her that wonderful life that she deserves.

"Whatever" I got under the covers of my bed and stopped my mind from thinking about her.

_-Late that night-_

"Ven..." "Riv.." Riven"

_Huh?_

"RIVEN!"

I shot open my eyes and 5 guys were looking down at me with that self-satisfied look on their faces, how I wish I was dreaming right now.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing?" I sat up and rubbed my right eye, my head was throbbing so this will definitely not end well.  
"We've got a solution to your problem man" Sky pointed at Nabu who had this huge brown, or black, book with him.  
"What problem?" I squinted my eyes over to Nabu.

He handed me the huge book and used his magic to open it up, each page had different and unrelated things written: _'how to catch an ogre', 'Find out your furture', 'Flying without any powers', 'Love potions'..._ Nabu halted on the said page and pointed at the pink bottle.

_Can't get the love of your life? Too shy to tell her that you like her? Or just plain old love problems? Well, here is a love potion that'll solve all those away. No incantations, no spells, no magic, and no heartbreaks. Let the person you like spray, drink, pour, or smell the potion and he/she will be yours when in contact with the liquid._

_Ingredients:  
1 feather of a red phoenix  
2 rose petals  
2 drops of your tears  
3 strawberry seeds  
4 small pieces of an Ivy's root (beware the poison)  
10 tblsp of water from the Red Fountain_

There was still another ingredient missing but we could make them out, it was a _leaf from a star fruit_. We weren't sure how many since that part was completely smudge.

"Are you guys serious?" I placed the book down and looked at my crackbrained friends, they're acting like teenage girls who go crazy about these kinds of things.  
"What's there to lose?" Brandon waved something in front of me and smiled.

I took the plastic bag from him and opened the content, 4 small pieces of an Ivy's root. They are serious.

"Fine, but if the girls finds out, or if Musa finds out I'm telling them that you guys wanted me to do this" I pushed myself from my bed and got up.  
"They won't.." Sky walked to the door and got some more stuff out, probably more ingredients.  
"Now we're on a mission: Elixer of love" Helia chimed out full of poetry in his voice.  
"And our victim?" Nabu turned to me with a smirk.  
I smiled and just played along, this could actually be fun. "My beautiful target: Musa Melody"  
"Bingo!" Timmy gave out a thumbs up.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I promise to update Animal Mixer soon. :) **


	2. Test subject no 1

**Thanks for the reviews! Since this'll be a short fic making you guys wait a bit longer won't be that bad, right? I mean, it's my finals week and all so just wait till next week. :P R&R**

* * *

Chapter 2: Test subject no. 1

"I'm not a guinea pig, Riven!" Brandon pulled away and started to run towards his room.

1st potion done, the guys and I were up all night just to get this finished. We snuck out Red Fountain and looked around magix for each ingredient, we even had to visit Solaria for the star fruit. Plus, we had a hard time getting those 2 drops of my tear. I never cry.

"Just test it out and we'll see if it works!" I grabbed the small bottle with the baby blue liquid and cornered Brandon by the couch.  
"And if it does? I seriously don't want to fall in love with you!" he snarled with both hands to the wall and his head looking around for an exit.  
"I don't want that too but we need to test this out." I smirked and aimed at my prey.

Brandon crouched down as I pulled on the trigger of the bottle, he rolled forward and ran towards Helia. He was talking to Flora about meeting with us today, if this potion works then I can use it on Musa right away.

"Hang on.." Helia covered the speaker of his phone and glared at us. "Can't you see that I'm talking to someone right now?"

I stumbled on a pile of clothes and accidentally pulled trigger that was supposed to be aimed at Brandon, but unfortunately, Helia was in the way.

_"Helia?" Flora's voice echoed out as Helia fell on the ground, there was a loud thud so Flora must've heard it._

Sky and Timmy ran to Helia's unconscious body while Nabu guarded the door before Brandon could get away, while I, trying to think of a lie, stood there looking at his phone.

_"Helia? Is everything okay?" Flora sounded more worried._  
I picked up the phone and answered. "Hey, Flora, it's Riven"  
_"Riven? Where's Helia? Are you guys okay?" she squeaked out as she heard my voice._  
"Everything's just great here, Brandon had to drag Helia out for a while 'cause Head Master Saladin wanted to have a quick talk with him" I laughed it out so it'd wouldn't seem too serious.  
_"Oh" she exhaled with relief. "Okay, thanks, tell him to call me back as soon as he can."  
_"Sure thing" I sighed and turned to the guys. "Tell the girls that the meeting for today won't push through, we've got some little errands that needs to be done first."  
_"Okay then, just tell us when you guys want to meet up." I replied with a grunt and with that, she hang up._

Sky and Timmy carried Helia to the couch while Nabu forcefully pulled Brandon to the others with him, it wasn't like I was going to spray him or anything. I just needed a test monkey and faith gave me Helia, _he is such a nice friend._

"Dude" I lightly slapped Helia's forehead.  
"That could've been me" Brandon pointed at Helia and mumble some other junk to the side.  
"You'll have another chance, don't worry" Sky patted Brandon's back and earned a couple of glares from his own squire.  
"Yeah, if the potion doesn't work then we'll need to make a new one.." I grinned and turned to Brandon. "That means we'll get to use you again"  
"Shut up" Brandon rolled his eyes scooted as far away from me as possible.

Helia started to groan, his body turned to the side while the rest of us backed away to give him some air. His eyes slowly opened while I, or the all of us, eagerly waited for the results of the potion.

"Dude, you okay?" Sky grabbed Helia by the arm as he tried to get up.

He didn't say anything, Helia just rubbed his eye and continued his groaning. His legs were wobbly, his whole body looked like they would collapse any minute, and you clearly see his trembling hands.

"Helia?" Brandon took a step forward and tried to get a look at the pale man.

Sky withdrew his hand and stumbled on the couch just behind him, he fell on the other side with his butt sticking out and his head flat on the ground.

"What the hell, man?!" Sky got up and started to rub his arm, it had some sort of liquid on it.

Helia raised his head and smiled at each of us, he wiped his lip and had his eyes directly at me. I wasn't really sure if I should be scared or angry, who knows, he might be pulling a joke.

"You okay?" I glanced away trying to escape his creepy gaze.

Helia nodded and tucked the hair that was on his face behind his ear, the guys and I backed away as Helia started to take baby steps towards us. Each of us watched his every move, there wasn't definitely something off about him.

His eyes were sparkling, the way his body move gave out this feminine aura, and his walk really looked like a freaking chick.

"_I think you turned Helia gay_" Brandon whispered to me and gulped.  
"_I'm fully aware of that_" I didn't take me eyes off Helia, he might suddenly pounce and tackle me to the ground.

Timmy pinned himself to the wall and started to move away from us, Sky was still near the couch and he had his battle stance on, Brandon, Nabu, and I were cornered near the window.

"What's the matter?" Helia purred with his man voice but somehow made it squeaky. "It's like you guys don't know me"  
Brandon smiled and shook his head, he took one step to the left but his attention was still on Helia."No, why would you even say that?"  
"Y-yeah, we know you" Nabu chuckled while his sweat ran down his cheek. "You're our good old pal, Helia."  
"I see" he smiled and tardily walked over to Brandon.

Brandon halted on his path and gave out a huge smile towards Helia, his face went pale while his hands were gripping on each other.

"Brandon.." Helia caressed the shivering man's cheek, Brandon's whole body let out a huge sigh and his eyes fluttered. "You look so scared."

Brandon turned to me and mouthed _'help me'_

I snickered and noticed Helia was now using one of those nail things, the long brown one the girls use to fix their nails. I think it's called a _nail file?_

Just behind Helia was Timmy and Sky, they both had two huge books up in the air and was aiming on Helia.

"_Go"_ Nabu whispered and gave out a thumbs up.

Helia turned around and spotted his two friends in their positions, they both successfully striked Helia on the old noggin and he fell asleep, again.

**MUSA POV**

"2 projects, 3 reporting, and 1 one final exam to finish" Tecna threw out a depressing sigh and turned her swivel chair back to her monitor.  
"And that's what you get for taking an extra class, I've only got 1 of everything" I was adding the finishing touches to my project. "Make that 1 reporting and 1 exam, _voilà_!"

Everyone in Alfea was either studying for an exam, practicing their speech for a report, or making a project for extra credit. We, the Winx, weren't an exception. Stella had major exam problems, Bloom and Flora were having one of their '_extinguish stage fright'_ sessions, while Tecna and I were trying to get _everything_ done in one day. Layla was lucky enough to finish hers before us.

"Do you think Professor Wizgiz will accept this?" I presented my new shape shifting box.  
"Depends, what's it suppose to be?" Tecna took the box and examined every angle of it.  
"I call it 'Musa's shape shifting box'" I grinned and did this sort of ta-da hand gesture.  
"The device looks nice but you should really consider renaming it" Tecna handed me the box and giggled.  
"I like the name, besides, the quality of the project is what matters" I pointed out what the real meaning of _project_ is. "You can place an item inside and turn it in to anything you want!"  
"Yes, interesting.." Tecna went back to her monitor "Since you're done with that could you give Timmy a call?" she threw me her phone and with my fast reflexes, plus luck, I caught it. "Tell him to set up the new combustion engine for new ships that are coming in, Cordatorta had already approved my designs."  
"You two are so _romantic"_ sarcasm was the best way to get on Tecna's nerves. "I never knew combustion engines were the new thing for couples."  
Tenca turned with a glare "Just do it!"

I laughed and ran out the room leaving an unfocused Tecna back to her homeworks, I know, I'm such a great friend to her.

The girls were on their own little world in our dorm. Bloom and Flora were inside their rooms practicing their speech and reports, you could seriously tell that they weren't ready. Stella was stomping around yelling out her notes in 3 different classes, there were papers flying everywhere. While Layla was nowhere to be found, probably in the dance room enjoying herself.

After ringing Timmy for the second time, and I was just outside the dorm walking back and forth, I was getting a bit impatient. How busy can this guy be?

_"Hello? Tecna?" Timmy sounded like he was out of breath.  
Finally!_ I coughed and answered. "No, sorry, it's Musa."  
_"M-musa?" he stuttered my name like I was the ghost of christmas past._  
"Yes, your girlfriend's roommate" I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
_"Oh.. Uhmm.. What's up? Where's Tec?" he sounded a bit distant and there were some noise in the background.  
_"In the room, finishing up all her work." I leaned on the wall and stuffed my free hand in my pocket. "I just called to tell you about that combustion engine thingy."  
_"Ah! Yes! Thanks!" Timmy gave out a loud sigh of relief.  
_"No problem.." I smiled and got a bit jealous of Tecna and Timmy's relationship, actually, I'm jealous that everyone has someone to be with. "How are the others?"  
_Timmy gulped and shushed at the background, I could here breathing surrounding him. "Everyone's fine. Helia and Brandon are... Bonding. Sky and Nabu are cleaning up a bit, I'll be headed to that errand Tecna finished, and Riven-"  
_"I don't really care what Riven's doing" I laughed and scratched my cheek.  
_"Ah, yes, considering you two are sworn enemies and you just hate every cell of his body" he laughed as well and I heard some grunting in the background.  
_"I wouldn't say hate.." I blushed.

**RIVEN POV**

"Musa?" Timmy called out. "Musa? You there?"

Nothing, the line was cut and we were left with a high pitch long beep. So much for getting an answer, I only got what was coming for me.

"_I don't really care what Riven's doing_" I repeated with a higher tone.  
"Someone's hurt" Helia laughed, he was seated on the couch with ice on his head.  
"Shut up" I glared at him and growled. "Unless you want people, specifically Flora, to know that you were all on Brandon a while ago."  
"You wouldn't!" he glared back and stood up making the ice pack fall.  
"Try me" I grinned and crossed my arms.

Helia grunted and turned his back on me, he proceeded to our room and probably _channel _out his frustrations over art. _That just sounds so wrong, 'our' room._

"Now do you see why you need that love potion for Musa?" Brandon sat on the couch while wiping sweat from his head.  
"Yeah" I rolled my eyes and groaned over to an arm chair.

* * *

**Ta-da! :D I hope you guys like it!**


	3. Test subject no 2

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the late update :( but my finals are done and I passed all my courses! I'll be updating this as soon as possible :) R&R! Something happened in the updating so idk why it didn't update :| :P**

* * *

Chapter 3: Test subject no. 2

"Come on, guys!" I ran around the training room with a new potion in hand, this time it was a bottle with pink liquid in it.

I bet this would work now, it's pink and love is usually associated with pink. The bottle was left in my room by the window and it was still blue, but after coming back from my 2nd class it suddenly turned pink. We must've had to leave it out by the sun so the ingredients will completely blend.

"Dude, get away from us!" Brandon, who was behind Sky who was next to Timmy who was clinging on to Helia, held up a shield in front of me.  
"You don't know how dangerous that is!" Nabu was floating in mid-air trying to avoid my little project.  
"Hey!" I growled and smirked at them, they look like helpless creatures."You guys wanted me to do this, the least you can do is test it out!"

I ran after them but they quickly responded with their own foot work, everyone scattered in every direction. _Nice strategy._ But, wrong move. All I need to do is pick out the weakest one and he'll be my prey. _Nerdy Timmy, target: locked._

"You don't know what you're doing, Riven!" Timmy tripped but immediately got his balance and rapidly sprinted away again.  
"Shut up and help me test this out!" I quickened my pace and soon found myself a few meters from him.

Timmy joined in on Brandon who was, as well, trying to get away from this project. These stupid idiots had the nerves to force me make a love potion but instead, chickened out on the experiment part.

"I thought you were a man of science!" I yelled out getting closer to the two.  
"Not in this field!" Timmy yelped with a tired voice.

Sky and Helia were meters away from me so they were already crossed out of my options, Nabu was still flying around like a sissy who couldn't help his best friend in his time of need so he's crossed out as well, and my only chances are with these two _sitting ducks_.

"Seriously, Riven, you don't want to do that!" Nabu floated down, keeping a safe distance from me, with crossed arms.  
I stopped on my path and quickly took this chance to lure the new prey. "And.." I took in deep breaths. "Why is..." take a few steps forward. "That?"

Nabu rolled his eyes and looked at the guys, they were giving him a negative look that was full of... _Regret?_ I wasn't sure but they looked like they've done something wrong.

No time for that, Nabu was already caught off guard with this.

_Quiet steps._ I shifted in to stealth mode; I made sure the guys wouldn't notice my movements.

"Timmy!" A high pitch yell filled the room.

All the guys, excluding me, turned to the door of the hall and found 6 Alfea fairies, in their Enchantix forms, standing with a letter in hand.

_Fire._ I pulled on the trigger and I finally got my prey, the great wizard Nabu got a direct hit and began to cough up the, now, gassy love potion.

"Dude!" he coughed and swatted the evaporated liquid from his face.

He dropped down on the ground and continued to cough, that was odd, Helia fell asleep but Nabu's side effect was totally different.

"Nabu?" Layla called out, _shoot_, I totally forgot that they were watching.  
"Oh shit." Brandon spoke up with a gulp and huff, his face all scrunched up with horror.

All of them ran towards Nabu's curled up body, he was coughing like a mad man. I backed away a bit and gave way to the girls as each of them got nearer to us; their faces had this concerned and confused look.

Once Layla spotted Nabu on the ground she knelt down beside him and started to rub his back, Nabu's coughing was now a bit mild but he didn't look too good.

"Asshole" _SMACK!_

I turned to whoever dared hit me that hard, but of course the voice was very familiar.

Musa was giving one of her _cutest_ glares with her hands placed on her waist, her nose all scrunched up while her tiny eyes looked so cold yet, at the same time, _oh so hot._

"What's up?" I grinned and hid the bottle in my back pocket.  
"_What's up?_" she copied, attempting to voice out my manly voice. "What the heck did you think you were doing?" she pointed at Nabu, who was now sitting up right.  
"Our training sessions are classified to Red Fountain _heroes_..." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms while keeping a smirk on my face.  
"Heroes?" she questioned with a scoff and rolling eyes.  
"In the flesh, babe" I presented myself with open arms.  
"_Oh, sure." _her purr was full of sarcasm.

This girl will be mine; she's just the right one for a guy like me. The attitude that is. Musa doesn't seem to be interested in all those fancy living or royal stuff at all; maybe I don't need to be a prince for her. Maybe I just need to get this love potion done and we'll have that _fairytale_ every girl dreams about.

"Hey, man." I turned to Nabu and pushed his body, he seemed fine to me.  
"Next time will you please tell me when you're..." Nabu gazed up on me while his voice trailed off.

_Uh-oh._

"I'm so glad your okay, Nabu!" Layla embraced him with open arms and snuggled on to his neck.  
"Yeah" he nodded and eyed us Specialists.

I diverted my attention to the four guys behind me, Brandon, Sky, Timmy, and Helia were keeping their selves busy by talking to their girls. But I know they could feel my glares reach them, it was written in their pale faces.

"What're you girls doing here?" Sky pulled Bloom closer to him, blocking his view of my deadly stares.  
"We just missed you guys" Bloom giggled and wrapped her arms around Sky's neck.  
"Tell him the truth, Bloom" Flora laughed while she held on TO Helia hand.  
Bloom stuck her tongue out and looked back at Sky. "We were just accompanying Layla over here, she has something for Nabu."  
"Here." Tecna held up the little letter that had the Andros seal on it.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Timmy adjusted his glasses as he got closer to the letter.

Stella, who was the nearest to the two, grabbed the letter from Tecna and tossed it over to Layla and Nabu.

Layla smiled and opened the letter which, I'm guessing, contained Nabu's request to attend Red Fountain.

_"We have accepted our son's decision but we wish to have a talk about this back in Andros..." _Layla read the last sentence of the last paragraph.  
"Uh-huh.." Nabu nodded with a smile on his face.  
"Isn't this great? You get to attended Red Fountain and Professor Saladin already told us that you could join the Specialists squad!" Layla squealed and gave Nabu another hug.  
"Really? I get to be with the _Specialists?"_ his eyes says it all, the potion was a complete failure.

Nabu looked at us with that pinch of sparkling aura; he had a huge smile on his face that made us take a step back.

I'm guessing one... No, _four_ suspects to the change of effect the potion had. My four sweating friends were trying to hide the fear off their faces, but who'll be dumb enough not to notice? Sky's body was trembling, Helia's face was redder than a new born child's cheeks, Timmy kept moving around, while Brandon, ah, my dear friend, was practically sweating through his eyes.

"_What the hell did you guys do?" _I whispered but with an intimidating glare.  
"_We might've..." _Sky gulped with a crooked smile._  
"Experimented with the potion a bit" _Brandon finished with the same face as Sky.  
"_Don't kill us!" _Timmy begged with both palms enclosed to each other.  
_"I don't think I'll be doing that!"_ I pointed at Nabu, he was fast approaching.  
_"Oh, no" _Helia pointed at the girls, they were _fast_ approaching as well.

Layla quickly took notice of Nabu's actions, on a normal day, with news like this, Nabu would be all over Layla and rejoice on how they'd be spending more time together. But instead, thanks to my stupid friends, he ditched her and gave us his full attention.

"_You've got 5 seconds to fix this or else we'll really be killed!" _I gritted my teeth and threatened the four in front of me.

Brandon was the first to take action; he rested both arms around Stella and Bloom's shoulder and distracted the two fairies with a hefty conversation.

"Brandon, honey, I love your stories but we really want to know what happened to Nabu" Stella smiled at her _beloved_ and pushed his arm from her shoulder.  
"And your arm is was heavier than Sky's so.." Bloom _shoved_ the arm away.

Next up was the great Helia, his charms don't usually fail. Usually.

He jumped on Flora and Tecna's path with a smile and a bow.

"You girls look great!" he smiled and opened his arms for a hug.  
"Thanks?" Tecna laughed and tried to get a closer look at Nabu, she of all the Winx girls will be the one to crack Nabu's behavior.  
"Sweetie, this isn't the first time you've seen us in our enchantix" Flora giggle with her statement but blushed.  
"I-I know.." Helia stuttered trying to think of a better lie, but he's too good for lies, shit. "I.. Uhmmm..."

Great, leave it to goody goody to lie to his own girlfriend.

But wait, in front of everyone, Helia was currently hugging Flora. His face was bright red but at the same time it looked kinda pale, his hands were shaking a bit.

"Oh." Flora smiled and hugged back.

Tecna slowly slipped away and Timmy stood in front of her, he smiled and took her by the hand. Timmy pulled her closer to him which, obviously, sent Tecna's knees to sleep. She blushed and smiled at him.

"Timmy?" she giggled with her eyes staring at him.  
"I really missed you, Tec" nerdy Timmy slyly smiled and kissed Tecna's cheek.  
"Y-you're so sweet" she blushed and playfully slapped his shoulder.

Timmy has some moves! Nice one, I never knew he was smooth with the ladies. Well, to his own girl anyway.

"Ahem" Layla coughed behind me.

I turned to see her with Musa right by her side, they had their arms crossed and feet tapped. Nabu was just behind them staring at the rest of the guys, who were with their girls, and he looked pretty _jealous_.

"So, _hero_, what exactly did you do to him?" Musa grinned at me with a row of pearly whites showing.  
"Me? Do? What?" I scoffed and looked away.  
"Yeah, what did _you_ do to _my_ boyfriend?" Layla pointed at Nabu, he was... _Pouting?_

Busted. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

"You see..." I scratched the back of my head and gulped, prepare to lose any chances with Musa.  
"We sorta played a trick on Nabu" Sky appeared in the nick of time.  
"A what?" Layla hissed with her burning freaky eyes.  
"We dared him to eat a zumzum worm but at the same time, we kind off added a bit of magic to it." Sky took out a small empty bottle which had _'Jolly tricks'_ written on it.

I looked at Sky and he gave me a thumbs up, thank the God's of magix he isn't completely hopeless. But now we really needed to deal with Layla, she won't take this calmly or nicely.

"You..." Layla gripped on our collars and raised us up, her nostrils were flaring and her face was bright red from anger. "WHAT?!"  
"Ha ha ha?" I smiled and lifted my arms in to a surrender.

Layla threw us to the side near Nabu and stomped towards us, she was just starting her punishment for us.

"I'll kick your heads off..." she growled "Stuff them in a bag" her hands were in a fist "And throw them to realix" Layla was just in front of us.

We both stood up and backed away; Layla took one step forward and took a deep intake of breath. She took a stance and glared at us, her position looked familiar, and it was like she was going to... _Oh, no._

_"Duck"_ I whispered to Sky.

Layla lifted her leg up and spun her entire body at us, Sky and I manage to bend down in time for the roundhouse kick of the century. But, alas, the man behind us wasn't too lucky.

Nabu was sent flying a few meters and landed in front of Stella and Bloom; they were just inches away from the body.

"Nabu!" Layla shoved us to the side and ran towards her beloved boyfriend.

Musa followed while the rest of the couples heard the loud pound of Nabu's body hit the ground; they quickly separated and joined their friend.

Nabu got up from the kick like nothing happen; he shook his head with furrowed eyebrows and tried to stand up.

"What the heck happened?" he groaned as Layla grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up.  
"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Nabu." she wiped some dust that was on his pants.  
"I'm fine, don't worry" he smiled and caressed her cheek.  
"You should really get a new set of friends" Layla shot us another glare and held on to Nabu.  
Nabu chuckled and stood up straight. "They're pretty harmless"

Layla pulled Nabu away while the rest of the guys joined their girls, which left me and Musa alone.

"I've got to say, this has to be the stupidest thing you've done." she smiled at me and giggled.  
"Oh, why thank you" I rolled my eyes and smirked. "But a girl like you must understand that boys..." I faced her "Will always be boys"

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Do tell in a review ;D**


	4. Test subject no 3

**Sorry for not updating right away, we just moved and let me tell you this... THERE'S NO WI FI OR INTERNET :( But I found an internet shop near by so I was able to update! The song is _Beautiful target by B1A4 (JAPANESE VERSION)._ The next chapter is the last one so I made this extra long, I hope you guys like this! :D R&R**

* * *

Chapter 4: Test subject no. 3

As the sun settled on top of the sky Red Fountain students were busy getting ready for their day, each of them would always wake up 30 minutes before the first bell would sound off. It was always a hectic morning for the boys, but, some of the teachers found this routine to be very amusing.

Boys were found running around the dormitories, shouting in the bathroom, pushing through the mess hall, half-naked in the hallways, and doing some last minute homework. It was just your normal day in Red Fountain, at least, that's what everyone would say.

"10 minutes, Riv." Brandon's voiced trailed off as he passed by the magenta haired Specialists room, he was walking around the dorm trying to look for his notebooks.

Riven didn't bother to answer, not a single nod or sound off. His attention was too focused on the small bottle with pink liquid, the content really got him thinking. Was the mixture wrong? Did he put enough star fruit leaf? Did he put too much water from the Red Fountain? All these things were running through Riven's head, how on earth can he perfect this potion?

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Helia stepped in the room with his towel wrapped around his hips and another where he used it to dry his hair.

Riven shook his head and continued with his study, he's been analyzing the potion since 6 in the morning.

"Dude, are you seriously going to class wearing that?" Helia chuckled as he referred to Riven's sleeping attire.

Just your plain old beige jogging pants and Riven would dive in to bed, that was all he needed to get a good nights rest. But he didn't, he couldn't, he was too busy with the potion that he forgot to sleep.

"Just tell Cordatorta and Saladin that I'm sick" Riven's voice sounded husky as he let out a small cough, his throat felt dry but he only noticed after speaking.  
"You're not coming to class?" Helia opened the door to his closet and got his uniform.  
Riven, once again, shook his head. He grabbed the bottle and scratched his chin. "I really want to finish this today, I heard some of the freshmen talking and.."  
"And you want Musa to like you before they confess to her?" Helia chuckled as he zipped on his uniform and wore on his gloves.  
"Ding!" Riven rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Mr. Know-it-all got it right, again!"

Helia laughed and went with his way, Riven was never a morning person so getting him irritated this early, not to mention he hasn't slept yet, was really humorous.

"Bye, Riven" Helia shut the door behind him and left the desperate hero.

Outside the room were the rest of the Specialists still unfinished with their daily routine, the room was a total mess that Timmy had to open their balcony door just to get his own space. Sky and Brandon were arguing about the clothes that were on floor, Nabu was running around trying to get his things so he could put them in his new room, and Timmy was adding the final touches to his uniform.

"We've got 3 floors to go and you guys aren't even done putting on your boots" Helia watched all his friends in their uniforms and_ bare feet_.

The guys stopped whatever it was they were doing and looked at their bootless feet, _how embarrassing._ They dropped what was on their hands and proceeded to their footwear, they grabbed their boots and wore them on.

"Can we get a move-" but before Helia could finish his sentence the morning bell rang and hundreds of running boys were heard outside their dorm.  
"Shit" Brandon panicked, if he turns up in class late again Cordatorta will give him another weekend cleaning the dragon's den.  
"And away I go" Nabu chuckled and teleported himself to his classroom, one of the benefits in being the only wizard in RF was his magic.  
"Why are we even friends with him?" Sky ran ahead with the other Specialists, once the second bell rings that would mean the end of the world, you would be late "He won't even take us to _our_ classrooms."  
"He said something about: _being responsible_" Timmy pointed out as he lagged behind the others.

Back in the dorm Riven had started to experiment on the potion, he had stashed some ingredients in his closet and they were enough to make 5 bottles of the potion.

So far he's made 2 with different colors, the first one was green, which had more star fruit leaf, and the second one was purple, which had less of the phoenix feather. _Here we go._

The hallways started to quiet down, all the freshmen and sophomores were probably in the upper floors were the classrooms were located. Some Juniors were still sleeping in or already up in class, while the Seniors were taking time to get to their class.

Just outside the dorm were a few more heroes walking down the hall, most likely seniors, who didn't care if they were late. Some of the Professors weren't too hard on them and Cordatorta was the only teacher who would punish a student, severely, if he was late. Saladin was the usual Professor when a hero reaches his senior years, only a few had Cordatorta again.

"Are you seriously considering asking Galatea out?" a junior, Eric, yelled out in the corridors. He was one of Riven's friends who loved mischief, there was a time where he and Riven got Sky in trouble for painting Cordatorta's room pink.  
"Yeah, she's smart, beautiful, funny, and she's got that amazing voice." Eduard, a prince, a senior, and one of Eric's closest friends, was heard by Riven as well.  
"Well, if that's what you want man" Eric chuckled and patted Eduard's back. "If you two hit it of then the Melodic Realm and the Kingdom of Cascade will surely be happy."

Riven smirked at this opportunity, Eduard was in his little dream land and Eric would be of great help to him. _Easy prey_. Riven grabbed the purple liquid potion and pinned himself to the door, he listened to their footsteps and they were just a few feet away.

"I can go with you if you want, I'll be meeting Mirta there." Eric offered with his head straight.  
"Sure dude" Eduard snickered about his friend's reason, he still couldn't get over that Eric's trying to get Mirta.

Riven slightly pushed open the door to his dorm and Eric quickly turned to the creek, Eric has always been alert with his surroundings. It was like a gift than a skill, probably because Riven would always prank him back when he was still a freshman.

_EDUARD._ Riven mouthed and raised the bottle so Eric could see. The junior hero smiled and nodded to the unsuspected jape, he wasn't the type to pass out on a good joke.

Eric began to distract Eduard with questions about Galatea, he and the Princess of Melody have been great friends so he had a lot to talk about.

Riven gave out a thumbs up and Eric snickered in silence, he continued with Eduard and Riven slowly slipped out of his dorm. _Baby steps._ He took each one with caution, stealth class comes in handy once and a while.

"And if she agrees to go out with you?" Eric glanced to where Riven was and patted Eduard's back.  
"Then I'll make sure to treat her right" Eduard smiled as he looked at Eric.

Eric nodded at his friend, Eduard felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to who might this person be. The second bell rang and at the same time, the trigger was set off.

Eduard took deep breaths as Riven started at him, waiting for the results. Eric laughed, thinking all of this was a joke and nothing more.

"Great shot man, what'd you spray him with?" Eric was still laughing as he placed a hand on Riven's shoulder and the other to wipe the tear from his eye.  
"A love potion." Riven boldly answered.  
"A love potion?" Eric raised an eyebrow as his laughter trailed off. "A LOVE POTION!?"  
Riven nodded and smiled at Eric "I've been trying to make one and you guys just happen to pass by, and I thought: _Why not try out the effects._"

Eric face palmed himself and shook his head, Riven has done some strange and idiotic things in his life but this has to be the most stupidest one, yet.

"Does it work?" Eric looked at Eduard who was on the ground, coughing.

A loud, and annoying, laughter was heard in front of the two. Eduard was laughing with his hands clasped on his stomach and his eyes full of water, his body was curled up in a ball and you could hear his voice's loudness increasing with every second passing.

"Nope" Riven rolled his eyes and threw the potion to the trash bin beside Eduard.  
"What do we do with him?" Eric knelt down in front of Eduard.  
"Hit him with something hard and wait for a few minutes" Riven went back to his dorm and shut the door behind him.

Riven was on the urge of giving up, maybe he and Musa weren't meant to be together. Even a simple love potion couldn't be made, love really sucks whenever it knocked on his door.

The green potion was sitting on the coffee table in the common room begging Riven to test it out, he was considering trying it out on Eric, but, where's the fun in that?

"Maybe the next one who passes by" Riven grabbed the bottle and sat down on the couch, the other ingredients were placed on the table as well and was trying to think of another recipe.

_1 feather of a red phoenix  
2 rose petals  
2 drops of your tears  
3 strawberry seeds  
4 small pieces of an Ivy's root (beware the poison)  
10 tblsp of water from the Red Fountain_

These were the main ingredients, the potion would only contain 1 leaf of a star fruit since the effect of 2 made Helia gay and making Nabu think he was a chick. So what was he doing wrong?

Riven began to read the book again, he probably missed something while reading it the other day. Riven only read, more on scan, the book once.

_An adult phoenix, check, a fully bloomed rose, check, sincere tears?_ Not check. No one said anything about sincere tears, but who said anything about Riven's tears not being sincere?

"I have to cry again? What?" Riven read the ingredient's definition again. "_2 drops of tears, these tears have to be genuine and the maker must have an open heart..."_ Riven reads it twice before confirming that he had to cry, _again and with feelings._

He stared at the green liquid bottle and thought about it for a moment, if this bottle works then he didn't need to fix up a new one. He didn't need to cry, he didn't need to think about horrible memories that made him cry. He could have Musa and be truly happy.

"Aw, man!"

Riven heard a loud grunt, approximately 5 feet away from his room. It was another student, but he sounded very familiar to Riven.

"Please don't make me clean the Ogre."

It was Jared, he was running down the hall to where the elevator was located. Riven hatched an idea, something that would benefit him dearly, he could test out the green liquid potion.

He resumed to his previous position and creaked open the door, Jared was in his sight and it was only a matter of seconds before the blue haired boy gets sprayed.

"Huh?" Jared noticed the slightly opened door, his slower down his pace as he took deep breaths.

Riven smirked at his curiosity, if they were animals Jared would've been breakfast hours ago.

As he got closer Jared reached out to the doorknob not really thinking of his actions, it wasn't like there were enemies here.

Jared pulled the door half way and met a well built hero. "Gotcha" Riven held the bottle up and pulled on the trigger.

Jared coughed and wiped his face with the gassed liquid, he backed away as he started to rub his eyes. Riven grabbed a book from the side just in case this mixture does work, the last thing he'd want to have is someone he utterly dislikes fall for him.

"Dude" Riven slapped Jared's back, he considered this gesture to be his apology for spraying him.

But Jared, immediately, fell on the ground. His whole body didn't move, except his inhale and exhales. Riven gulped as his face grew pale, Jared isn't dead but what the heck did he do to the poor lad?

Riven knelt down and started to shake the unconscious boy's body, was he paralyzed? Was he poisoned? Riven isn't sure of anything right now, maybe this wasn't worth the laugh.

He looked at him more closely and let out a huge sigh, of relief. Jared started to snore and his eyes were closed shut. Riven accidentally made a sleeping potion, _no duh._

"You'll be fine" Riven got up and went back to his dorm.

* * *

The girls had just entered their dorm and each of them rested in the common room, they had just finished their metamorphosis class and boy, having Griselda substitute isn't a laughing matter.

It was 3:30 in the afternoon and all the classes had just finished, fairies were either back in their dorms or were heading off to Magix to party. It was a Friday and Red Fountain heroes were always caught in bars drinking or dancing.

"Isn't Musa back yet?" Stella popped open a cherry soda she snatched from Chef Maestro's kitchen.  
"Not yet, I think Miss G's still in the lab." Tecna was reading a text book on their recent lesson.  
"She better hurry, who knows what will happen if she gets caught" Layla rested her feet on the couch as she rested back on it.

* * *

"Killer move!" Brandon jabbed the door with the same moves he saw Sky do during their battle class.  
"You should've seen Timmy, here!" Sky grabbed Timmy and gave him a noogie, the glasses wearing hero laughed and freed himself from the Prince's grasp. "He totally got Nabu!"  
"I told you I just wanted Timmy to know what winning feels like" Nabu entered the dorm with his head down and arms crossed.  
"Keep telling yourself that buddy" Helia laughed with Nabu's broken staff in his hands.

The Specialists had a dueling class for the last period and Timmy happened to be sparing with Nabu since Riven was absent, Timmy would usually be in target practice but the Professor called him to substitute.

"Riven?" Nabu spotted the magenta haired Specialist on the couch with something in his hand.

As the boys joined their _absent_ classmate, Riven settled the newly made potion on the table and sat back, he grinned and looked away from his friends.

"Care to tell us what you've got there?" Brandon pointed at the potion resting on the table.  
"A love potion, duh." Riven rolled his eyes at Brandon's stupidity.  
"Ah, I never would've guessed" Brandon chuckled and took a seat away from Riven.  
"Does it work?" Timmy took the bottle and looked at the content.  
"I'm 80% sure it works" Riven sat back up and grabbed the bottle from Timmy.  
"And the 20%?" Helia raised an eyebrow as he took Riven's words with doubt.  
Riven pushed Helia to the side and answered "It'll turn the person in to a hot tempered egoist who.."  
"In other words, someone like you?" Sky interrupted and laughed.  
"Shut up, man" Riven aimed the bottle at Sky.

Brandon stepped in for blonde and smiled at Riven, the other guys watched as Brandon, the one who never wanted to be the test subject, presented himself to Riven.

"You sure?" Riven smirked that looked so confident.  
"It wouldn't be bad being _you_ for a couple of hours" Brandon lifted his shoulders with both arms open.  
"You asked for this" with that, Riven pulled on the trigger and sent the liquid to Brandon's face.

The guys waited for the output of the formula, Brandon didn't faint, cough, or fall down on his back. He just stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Dude?" Sky spoke up.

Brandon blinked, he shook his head and spotted Riven on the side. He smiled and gave Riven a big fat hug, the guys paused for a minute... _What just happened?_ They all thought.

"You actually" Timmy adjusted his glasses and gulped. "Did it"

Riven laughed and the rest followed, they all cheered for the success and was starting to get excited with this experiment.

"How'd you do it?" Helia grabbed the bottle and noticed that the color was completely different.  
"When'd you find out the missing ingredient?" Nabu was reading the book which contained the recipe.  
"Should we visit the girls?" Sky had his phone out and was ready to dial Bloom's number.  
"GET HIM OFF ME!" Riven yelled as Brandon cuddled on to Riven's arm, he rubbed his cheek at his muscles and hummed with joy.

The guys laughed while Timmy grabbed a book from the side, he threw the book at Brandon, _right on the head,_ and he was sent to the couch.

"That was gross man" Riven wiped his arm which Brandon snuggled with.  
"Come on, Riven, how'd you finish it?" Nabu wanted to know how the great Riven manage to finish a working love potion.  
"Let's just say forcing something out isn't the best way to get what you want" Riven grinned and looked at Brandon.  
Brandon started to get up with some groaning, he rubbed the part of his head that hurt and blinked. "What the hell happened?"  
"You've just been _Timmy-ed_" Sky laughed and pointed both at Brandon and Nabu.  
"Very funny, Sky" Nabu sarcastically said with rolling eyes. "But does this mean the potion will wear off once the person gets hit?"  
"No, it'll be irreversible after 24 hours" Riven held up the book and pointed at where the effects are.

Riven looked at the bottle, it was magenta in color, he smiled and thought about Musa for a while. There were so many things running through his mind, he'll finally get her soon. But, why wait? He looked at the guys and they, at first, questioned his changed aura.

Nabu was the first to understand. "We can go to Alfea tomorrow, Riv."  
"We can also go there today, there's still a lot of time till curfew" Riven pointed at the clock that said 3:30pm, curfew was 10:00pm.  
"Are you that in love?" Brandon shook his head and grabbed on Riven's shoulder.  
"Don't touch me man, from now on you aren't allowed to touch me!" Riven's whole body shrugged as the image of Brandon snuggling with his arm appeared on his head.

**RIVEN POV**

It was 4:15pm and we were in front of Alfea, I somehow manage to persuade the guys to come along and see how the magic happens. I know, this isn't the right way to get the girl you like. But what else am I suppose to do? Musa hates me, she'd rather go out with Knut than be caught dead walking around Magix with me.

"What floor?" I looked back as we entered Alfea.  
"2nd floor, we take a left and the last door near to our right" Helia had already memorized this place, he knew Alfea more than Red Fountain.  
"You could pass out as a fairy rather than a hero, Helia" I joked and ran inside.

So, 2nd floor and then take a left. Easier said than find, this place is huge. I only know the grounds but the rest is like a maze to me, there were hundreds of doors to my right and more on my left.

Where was I? Left right? Did I take a left already? And the last door to my... Left? No, it was right, right?

"I should probably lead the way" Helia snickered as he passed by me.  
"You really are a fairy" I rolled my eyes and followed.

Helia stopped at a green door and knocked, we heard some girls laughing but they stopped after hearing the knock. We heard the unlocking of the lock and the knob being turned, I felt my heartbeat increasing with every minute. What if Musa answers the door?

I clenched on the potion behind me and gulped.

_Click._ Went the door and was pulled inside the room. "What're you guys doing here?" Flora asked with eyes wide open.  
"We just came by to visit" Helia gave Flora a kiss on the cheek.  
"That's so sweet of you but I thought..." Flora blushed and placed her hand on the spot where Helia kissed her. "You guys were busy?"  
"We'll always make time for our girls" Brandon spoke up, he knows doing this would cause something to happen.

We heard some shrieks inside the dorm and I could tell you who she was within a mile away, _Stella of Solaria._

"Brandon?!" she peered out the door but instantly saw where her boyfriend was standing.  
"Hey there, sugar." Brandon waved with a smile on his face.  
"I can't believe you're here!" she tackled him with a strong hug and pulled him in to the room.

The rest of the girls dashed to the door and they exchanged hello's with their boyfriends, but there was a missing fairy. Musa. She wasn't anywhere.

"Uhmm.." I spoke up while the rest were still talking with their partners.  
"Oh yeah!" Nabu laughed and pulled Layla away from their embrace. "Is Musa around?"  
Layla shook her head and smiled "She hasn't come back from the potions lab, she _borrowed_ some _bottles_ a few days ago and she has to return it before Miss G does her weekly inspection."  
"Oh, when do you think she'll get back?" Timmy questioned as he looked around for her.

The girls raised their shoulders with shaking head, that means I'll have to wait till tomorrow till I get her. Why does this have to happen now?

"Why? Did you guys need something from her?" Stella raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Something from who?"

We all turned to that familiar voice, it was Musa. She was standing right in front of me with crossed hands and a pouted lip, man she looked smoking hot today.

"The guys were looking for you" Bloom approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Me? Why?" she tilted her head, _shit, _that was adorable.

We all glanced away and started to do some unusual things. Timmy coughed, Brandon scratched his back, Sky kept looking at other directions, Nabu whistled, Helia rubbed his forehead, and I gulped.

"Are the guys looking for me, or are _you _looking for me?" Musa approached me with a grin on her face.  
"Wh-what? I... What?" I stepped back and tightened my grip on the bottle.

_It was now or never._ I smiled at her and took out the bottle, I raised it up that leveled in front of her nose and hoped that I won't screw this up.

"What is that?" she smiled with a raised brow and her finger pointing at the bottle.

I took one deep breath, adjusted my feet, tried to stop my arms from shaking, and blinked to check if this was realy happening.

_Aim at your target, then fire._ The trigger was pulled and Musa took a direct hit of the liquid.

"Uhmm?" I held on to my breath and waited.

* * *

**And that's were chapter 4 finishes! What'd you guys think? I know, I stopped in a bad time xD But the next chapter will be posted soon! Review!**


	5. My handsome target

**Last chapter guys! Hope you like it, I had so much fun writing it :) Don't forget to R&R**

**Sorry about re-updating, something went wrong and I couldn't open it. But I think it's fix, not sure xD enjoy though.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: My handsome target

**MUSA POV**

_-Flashback-_

_"Care to explain tell us how, scratch that, why you suddenly felt those feelings?!" Stella, being as nosy as usually, freaked out after my confession._

_It's not a bad thing telling the girls about it, I mean, they are my best friends and they had to find out sooner or later. It wasn't like the world was ending, but hey, I'm Musa Melody, the Alfean fairy who wasn't in to these kinds of things._

_"Spil, girl." Layla chuckled as she pulled me down next to her, she can really be persuasive at times.  
I laughed and noticed that the rest of them moved in closer to us, I sat up and cleared my throat. "I'm not really sure when it started, girls, one day I just snapped and felt those awful emotions." I put a lot of sarcasm in those words and smirk at them, but they respond with a half smile._

_I think they were satisfied with my answer, considering they had cherry cheeks and grins that could reach their ears. Yeah, that about proves my answer was enough._

_"I just can't believe it..." Stella's voice trailed off as she knelt back with her mouth hung open.  
"Same here, I would have never imagined those words coming from you." Flora said with a smile, her hand supproted her head in an arch position and she was seated next to Stella.  
"Don't you think I'm shocked as well?" I rolled my eyes and laughed, if they couldn't believe it then double for me.  
Tecna squeezed in between me and Bloom, we were seated next to each other, and she swung her hand around my neck "What'll you do? Go and tell-"  
"Are you crazy?!" I slapped Tecna's shoulder and shot out a glare. "Don't even finish that sentence, Tec."_

_The girls began to laugh will I groaned to the side, maybe it wasn't a good idea telling them my secret. Stupid, this is how friends are suppose to act._

_I got up and faced the girls for a quick sec, their expressions were mixed with joy, shock, and confusion (at least that's what I saw in Stella's face)_

_"Going to bed already, Muse?" Bloom stopped herself from laughing and wiped the tears that were about to fall from her eyes.  
"I wouldn't last another minute with you girls tonight" I murmured loud enough for them to hear._

_Layla got up and grabbed me a second time, she twirled me around and I lost my balance. Landing on the couch, next to Stella, I clearly don't have a choice than to spend the rest of the evening with my friends. Great._

_"Don't worry, hun, we'll help you." Stella, after snapping out of her trance, assured me with a wink and her infamous smile.  
"Help me?" I raised a brow with crossed arms. "How are YOU suppose to help ME?"  
"With a little..." Stella sprinkled some dust on the air and pulled me closer to her. "Magic"_

_The very next day I was expecting to have my usual Monday routine, that inculded waking up to Stella's singing. She would, every single day, sing in the showers like there was no tomorrow. I've offered to 'train' her voice, but she would alway say 'I had enough training when I was a little girl'_

_But nope, today was different. I woke up and everything was quiet and dark, not a sound of old western Solarian songs or that bright light she loved putting our room for a wake up call. Nothing. It was like a beautiful dream, my ears or eyes weren't decieving me at all, the room wasn't filled with Stella's highly pitched voice or sunny powers.._

_"Muse" Tecna whispered by the door, her body was half in and half out the room.  
"Tec?" I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and looked at the clock. "Why are you up so early?"_

_It was 6 am but classes won't start till 8, Tecna would always complain about not getting her 8 hours of sleep so why the heck was she awake?_

_"Come on, grab your slippers and let's go!" she yelled in a whisper, something about Tecna ordering me in the morning doesn't seem right._

_I did what I was told and left the room within seconds, the rest of the girls weren't in their rooms as well, their doors were open and I couldn't sense them anywhere. I'm dreaming, right?_

_"Where are we going?" I leered from side to side, the halls were still pitch black since the curtains weren't open.  
"Potions lab" she bluntly replied, Tecna was holding on to my hands as I dragged my feet through the carpet.  
I yawned and didn't really take her seriously, it was 6 in the morning, our potions classes won't start till the afternoon. "Yes, yes, I know how much you love experimenting, Tec." I distributed my weight properly this time. "But isn't it too much for you to study this early in the morning?"  
Tecna stopped on her path and turned to face me. "First, we're not here so you could help me study. And second, I do not love experimenting. It's just..." she paused for a moment, trying to think of a word to replace. "A hobby."_

_Ah, yes._

_Once we reached the potions lab Tecna peered in, probably checking if anyone was patroling. After deciding it was safe, she pulled open the door and stepped in. I followed her, since I didn't really have a choice, and found my 4 missing friends._

_"What took you two so long?" Stella dramatically flailed her arms with a pouted lip, you could see her french tips glow even with the darkness.  
"She.." Tecna pointed at me with her thumb. "Was being uncooperative." she accused. "Kept asking me nonsense things"  
"I did no such.." I furrowed my eyebrows but my eyes were still heavy, I was never a morning person. "I just wanted to know why the heck are we, girls who have classes in 2 hours, are in the potions lab."_

_No one reacted, I scratched my nose using my sleeve and blinked... I kept my eyes closed for more than a second, hoping, when I wake up, I'd find myself back in bed and realize that this was all a dream._

_Open. Nope, this was reality._

_"We just wanted to help you, Muse." Flora approached me from Bloom's side and took my hand in hers, okay, Flora was actually, succeedingly, calming me down. Who could stay mad at her?  
"With what?" I sighed, I hate waking up early in the morning and instantly doing something that I never planned. So being cranky was actually normal.  
Stella tossed me a bottle, which she got from the, now opened, cabinet "We promised to help you with.."  
"Don't say it!" I interrupted, quickly understanding where she was going and I certainly didn't want to hear the rest._

_I grabbed the neck of the small bottle, it had some sort of watery substance. In the middle of the bottle was a gem that had a ruby red heart stuck to it and the liquid had this beautiful shade of deep purplish red._

_It quickly registered in my mind what the girls wanted, it was what I wanted as well. But no, this was way wrong. Even for a trouble maker like me._

_"We want you to be happy" Bloom spoke up, as if she read my mind she instantly knew what to say.  
"Yes, but.." I looked down at the bottle again, thinking about the smile, the laugh, the arguments, the happiness, the jealousy, the feelings, and the love.  
"It's wrong, we know.." Tecna had a half hearted smile, but it was enough for me to return one back.  
"But we also know that it's for a good cause." Layla finnished Tecna's sentence and joined me and the girls for a hug._

_After agreeing to this little.. How should I call this? Experiment? No. Project? No. Solution? Sounds about right, the girls and I were headed back to our dorms. Bloom, then Stella, followed by Flora and Tecna, and last Layla._

_I stayed, just for a few seconds. I looked out the window, the sun was almost up._

_"I just hope I won't regret this." I whispered under my breath and proceeded with my way._

_-End of Flashback-_

**3RD POV**

"Musa?" Riven wasn't breathing, he wasn't aware that he had stoped exhaling after he sprayed her with the love potion.

She blinked, once. Then her eyes started to flutter, her azure iris stared in to his purple ones. At that second, Riven thought the whole world was finally puzzling up to his will. He thought, that everything was finally going to go his way.

But he was dead wrong.

"What the heck was that for, Riven?!" Musa shook her head and looked at Riven with disgust.  
"What?" Riven squeaked out and diverted his gaze to the bottle that was now in his gripping hands.  
"Are you a retard or something?" she poked him on the chest, the only physical contact he had with her.

Musa turned her head, which was followed by her body, and walked back to her friends. She grumbled, stompped, and you could seriously hear her grummpy breathing. The girls gave her way and Musa entered the dorm with a huff, some dark aura was leaking off of her. Not worth messing with.

"You could've blinded me, RIVEN!" She scolded, drilling his name with pure hate which he, undoubtedly, felt. She was inside her room, but that didn't mean she couldn't be heard.

A few seconds, more like hours for Riven, passed. Everyone adjusted to the new air and they themselves let out their exhales, what a show the fairy of music put up. The best one, yet.

"C-can we go?" Riven directed his eyes to the floor and kept them there, he didn't want to see any of his friends face. _Loser. Pitiful. Failure. Poor. A wretch. Pathetic. But most of all, miserable._ He could see those words being put in a dictionary as a definition to him.

Without an answer from the others, Riven made his way out of hall and left his friends in the dust.

"Wha-?" Nabu stared at the hall, still assuming that Riven would pop out and come get them. Yelling.  
Something rolled from where Riven stood. "What's this?" Flora looked at what hit her foot,.

She picked it up, examined it for a bit, then a gasp escaped her breath. The guys weren't aware that Flora had seen Riven's little love potion, heck, only Stella had notice Flora.

_"Is that what I think it is?" Stella whispered, trying to not attract any attention._

Flora nodded, not saying a word. The two girls had already hatched an idea.

* * *

As the Specialists, minus Riven, said their goodbyes. They rushed back to Red Fountain so they could see how their brokenhearted friend was doing, not good, they assume.

They parked their leva bikes just inches from the entrance, there was a barrier so no one could steal it, and ran as fast as they could.

As soon as they entered their dorms the boys halted in front of the only shut room, they actually didn't think this through.

"Riven?" Sky knocked on the door and gently pushed it open.

He spotted Riven on his bed, sitting with his back facing them. Sky widened the gap to the doorway so the rest of the guys could see what the situation was, and they agreed:_ it was not pretty._

As they stepped in Riven didn't flinch, he didn't move, he didn't even throw them out. Instead, he remained still in a hunched position.

The guys stood in silence, Riven was never the emotional type so being shot down by the girl he truly loves must be painful. They didn't know what to do, they couldn't do anything for the guy who always put up a tough face. Happiness, sadness, jealousy, pain, and love, all of those weren't present in Riven in the past. He only knew about anger. But, after he met Musa, things changed. He laughed _at_ her, he got jealous whenever she would win an argument, he felt pain whenever Musa punches him on the face, he felt sad whenever she wasn't there since she had choir practice, but if you add all those encounters, Riven actually felt love.

_Break the ice._ Everyone thought.

"Did you know she could sing the alphabet backwards?" Riven spoke up, that caught the boys off guard.

They were all shocked that he knew this little detail about her, when did Riven do his homework? But Nabu, being his closest friend, knew where this was going. It was a good start, the best start actually.

"Seriously?" he took a seat right next to his buddy. "I can't even sing the alphabet without any of you beating me up."  
But Riven didn't crack a smile, he was usually in favor of self bashing but not today. "She loves the smell of freshly cut grass" he continued "She hates her laugh cause she thinks it sounds like an untuned baby bird" he paused for a moment and stared at the paper that was in his hands, Riven had been staring at this ever since he got back. "She loves oatmeal but doesn't like it hot, it always burned her tongue." he smiled. "Her left ankle has a small scar, she got it when she was six, her dad removed the training wheels from her bike."  
"I never knew that" Sky joined in and took a seat on the vacant area next to him.  
"She also hates singing in the shower, surprising as it sounds, Musa hates the sound of her voice in the shower. It made her feel alone. I hate it when she feels that way" this time, Riven frowned, his eyes looked so hurt. "She loves turtles more than anything in the world, and she has a stuffed turtle back in Melody that her father won when she was a kid."  
"Turtles are known to be really smart" Timmy parked himself on Helia's bed, he's never seen Riven talk like this.  
"She also loves the smell of oranges, but never found a perfume that had the scent" Riven exhaled and his hands began to tremble. "But the most unique thing that I love about her, is that, she just loves getting in to trouble" he opened his palm and the little piece of paper fell on the floor, it faced upwards and there, Riven could still see her smiling at him.

Behind the 4 heros, Brandon and Helia had a smile on their face. Something about Riven totally snapped, something changed, and that something will really help him get the girl of his dreams.

* * *

It had been 2 hours since the Specialist encountered the little show Musa put up for Riven, he hasn't said a word after his little speech about Musa. Everyone couldn't take it, even if they were boys, they still had hearts that could hurt.

Nabu entered Riven and Helia's room, out of the rest of the guys, he couldn't just sit around and do nothing as his best friend grieves from self-loathing.

"Get up" he kicked Riven's side which sent him tumbling to the ground.  
"Why?" Riven just held on the pillow that he wrapped around his arms.  
"We're going to Alfea." he announced, that caught everyone's attention.

Helia turned from his work, the rest of the boys peeked in the room and Riven just stayed still on the floor.

"What good will that do?" he murmured as the pillow covered his mouth.  
"Just listen to me for once, Riven." Nabu knelt down in front of him and waved his hands, it started to glow purple.

Riven watched at whatever it was Nabu was doing, he never really undertood why any magical being had to sway or flick their hands/finger/arms to conjure something.

"Lilies?" Rive asked and sat up, he took the flowers from Nabu's grasp.  
"You know what these are for, right?" Nabu grinned and patted Riven's back.  
"Yeah, but-" Riven stared back at the flowers, they were a bunch that had a beige silk like paper around.  
"We'll go with you, if you want?" Brandon stepped in with the rest of the boys.

Riven looked at his friends, and then back at the lilies. He had a choice to make, and he was going for it.

**MUSA POV**

"I don't understand you at all" Stella came back in the common room with her towel over her head.  
"I'm a complicated person" I answered as I examined the two bottles that were in my hands  
"I totally agree with you on that, Musa." Tecna nodded and was going to the bathroom, she had her stuff in her hands.

I wasn't good at these things and the girls know that, they should be the understanding ones not me. They were the ones who got all excited, I just informed them and they did all the action.

_"Don't push me!"_  
"Huh?" Layla was by the balcony with her training equipment lying everywhere.  
"What's up?" I got up and walked over to her, there was a lot of ruckus outside.

The rest of the girls followed, including Tecna, and we started to hear some engines roaring. We opened the door to the balcony and to everyone's surprise, it were the boys who'd been here a few hours ago. By the boys, I ment all of them. Present and accounted for.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Stella yelled and waved her hand.

The guys started to push a specific Specialist to the center, and he had his hands behind his back. I looked at him closely, trying to read his moves.

"Care to tell me why you brought that, thing, here?" I pointed at Riven, who looked really pale.  
"Be nice" Bloom elbowed me and smiled at the guys.

I groaned and looked back at the boys, they were still forcing Riven to do something that I was really curious about.

"Riven!" I called out, my eyes were practically puncturing his every nerve.

His head snapped, his eyes looking straight at mine like awhile ago. I couldn't move, my whole body froze and my senses had gone numb.

"Uhmm.." he freely scratched his nape with crimson cheeks. "You see..."

Hang on a minute, was that right? Is Riven blushing? Or is this the work of my bad eye sight? No way, I have 20/20 vision. But Riven never blushes, I never saw him, not once, blush over a girl.

"S-spit it out already!" my forehead felt hot and I could feel myself passing out, stupid, stupid, stupid! Just calm down, my whole body felt uneasy with this situation.  
"I- uhmm.. Musa... " he exhalde and his fist trembled. "I don't know how... But I.. Uhh.."

I couldn't understand him at all, I was getting impatient. This isn't suppose to happen, not to me anyway. I never signed up for this, the girls were the ones who actually tried to take action.

_"Did you know she could sing the alphabet backwards?" _

What? I flinched and my ears were trying to look for the sound, Riven wasn't talking but it sure did sound like him.

_"She loves the smell of freshly cut grass"_

I do, I felt like the whole world is clean and the air was being purified. It's a feeling that both my mom and I mutually shared.

_"She hates her laugh cause she thinks it sounds like an untuned baby bird" _

It does, now that I think about it I started to hate my laugh after I had my tonsils out. But that was just because the surgery gave me a very itchy and hoarse throat.

_"She loves oatmeal but doesn't like it hot, it always burned her tongue."_

There was always something with oatmeal that I never understood, I mean, I love them but they can't seem to share that same feeling with me. Even if I blow on them I would still get burned.

_"Her left ankle has a small scar, she got it when she was six, her dad removed the training wheels from her bike."_

Yeah, I was so confident that I was good enough to join my friends back in melody that I insisted to have them removed. So instead of having a great time laughing and riding on my bike, I end up crying in my dads arms with a wounded ankle.

_"She also hates singing in the shower, surprising as it sounds, Musa hates the sound of her voice in the shower. It made her feel alone. I hate it when she feel that way."_

I just don't seriously get why people like singing in the shower, singing is for others to hear your voice. If you sing in an isolated room then you'd only hear yourself, doesn't it bother the person that no one is listenting to their wonderful voice? Doesn't it make you feel lonely? Doesn't it make you sad? Or better yet, doesn't it make you feel unfulfilled.

_"She loves turtles more than anything in the world, and she has a stuffed turtle back in Melody that her father won when she was a kid."_

That's 100% true, my first pet was a turtle. My dad bought me my first pet and it turned out to be a turtle, after it died he decided to give me a stuffed toy so that I wouldn't kill it. Turtles just make me feel safe, with their homes always on their backs. They'll never feel homesick.

_"She also loves the smell of oranges, but never found a perfume that had the scent"_

No one in magix ever made orange scented perfume, no one can create that citrusy flavor that my nostrils love to sniff.

_"But the most unique thing that I love about her, is that, she just loves getting in to trouble" _

No one actually _loved_ me because of my bad behaviour. Not even my dad, he loves me because I'm his daughter and that I made him feel home when mom died.

My eyes started to water and I had a smile on my face, the girls stood behind me in awe, probably wondering how on magix did the voice in the record know those things about me. They never knew anything about those secrets. Bloom never knew I love the smell of freshly cut grass, Stella never knew I had a scar on my left ankle (she'd totally freak out), Tecna never found out that I have this addiction towards turtle, Layla never would've guessed that I hated singing in the showers, and Flora never knew I loved oranges more than any other fruit.

"Why the hell did you record that?!" Riven tried to strangle Brandon, he was the one who had the tape recorder.  
"It was for your own good!" he laughed and ran around the courtyard.  
"Hey, Musa!" Helia waved and I quickly looked at him, he raised some sort of picture that really shocked me. "We saw Riven staring at this when we got back, there's more in his closet though!"

Riven growled and turned his attention to Helia, of course, he was now aware that Riven is targetting him now. So with a quick laugh, Helia ran for his dear life. He still had the picture in his hand.

"Wasn't that the picture Flora had to give to Helia since Jared asked for a photograph for the school news paper?" Layla rasied an eyebrow and she had this smile on her face.  
"Yeah, each of us had our picture taken and we gave them all to Flora and she gave them to Helia." I nodded and turned back to the boys.  
"Don't tell me Riven set it up so that he could have your picture" Stella snorted with her hand aligned to her lips.

But I wasn't looking at the boys, something else caught my attention. There were a bouquet of lilies on the ground where Riven stood awhile ago, I couldn't take my eyes off them.

"Riven!" I yelled once again, he stopped trying to _kill_ Helia and looked up at me.

I smiled and crossed my arms, I can't believe this was actually happening.

"Did you bring those?" I pointed at the lilies that were on the ground.  
"Oh, shit!" he ran to the flowers and scooped them from the ground.  
"So?" I giggled and rested my weight on the balcony's edge.

He looked at the guys once again, they all gave him nods and thumbs up of approval. _Ah-ha!_ So that's how he got the courage.

"Uhmm.." he took glances away, _aw_, he was blushing again.  
"How'd you know those stuff about me?" I asked since it looked like he was no where near telling me what was on his mind.  
"I just.." Riven looked straight at me, his eyes looked so calm and caring.  
"Since when did you start to turn all soft in front of me?" I smirked and his whole body flinched.  
"Musa, I..." Riven bowed his head and I could see his free hand balling and unballing itself.  
"Do _you_, love me?" I glance away since I knew he would look at me with those deep purple eyes.

I heard the girls gasp and the boys took steps back, I heard Riven's breathing. It had this rhythym, a beat, a tune, a perfect melody. My heart and his heart sang a beautiful sonnet, it was like we were creating the most breathtaking music that the world had to hear.

Everything went still, everything went blank, but the most of all, everything focused on me _and_ Riven.

"What did you say?" his voice sounded weak and squeaky, I guess he was surprise, but who wouldn't be?  
"Do _you_, Riven, love _me_?" I repeated but this time I looked at him, my heart raced like an orchestra playing for the climax of a ballet concert.  
"I, Musa... You..." he blinked, shut his eyes, deep intake of breath, and pounded his head with his fist.

I waited, everything in time just stopped. I felt like the clocks weren't moving anymore, but still, I heard them tik. _Tik tok tik tok._

"What?" I inhalde with my eyes widened as every second of what my eyes were showing me was laid just in front of me, no way was this real anymore.

Riven knelt on one knee, pushing his hands up with the lilies as his reprasentative. His right knee, the one that he used for support, was shaking.

"I.." he inhalde and shouted. "I LOVE YOU, MUSA!" Riven looked up again and his face was redder than a new borns cheeks. "I love your laugh, its the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard and it doesn't sound like an untuned baby bird. I love how your melodic voice fills me with so much energy that I could literally carry my douche bag friends and throw them to the dragons pit. I love how you get excited when you hear that Stella and Brandon have front row seats when they argue" he smiled and panted. "But, seriously? I just fucking love you because you're you!"

I smile, I cry, I laugh, but deep inside, I'm seriously in love.

I turned around and smiled at the girls, they all nodded with their arms crossed. I toss them the two magenta bottle of liquid that I had and ran out of our room, I had to get down there before I find out that I just hallucinated all of it.

"Riven" I whisepred, at first. "Riven.." I called out the hallway. "Riven!" I yelled and pushed open the doors to the courtyard where, I saw him. Standing where he stood, smiling at me with a bunch of lilies in his hands.  
"You called?" he smirked, _god_, he's hot.  
"Yeah." I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

How did he know about my secrets? Was he that observant? When'd he start liking me? I never used the potion on him. When'd I start to like him? He used the potion on me but I already liked him. Why did he want my picture? He never showed interest back then, neither did I though. Then again, there are some things in this world that should never be answered. Well, not now. All that matters is the present, which is such a wonderful gift.

"I.. Uhmm.. I lo-" he blushed once again,_ adorable,_ I think I'll easily get used to this new Riven.  
I giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too, Riven."

I looked back up at the girls and raised my eyebrow, they laughed and flaunted the two love potions that were made, but never used.

* * *

**How was it? xD well, thanks for reading this fic till the end! Till next time :)**


End file.
